


Breaking the Bank but with One(1) Extra Dumbfuck

by QueenofAngstandSin



Series: THSC but with One(1) Extra Dumbfuck [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Bank, Can it be said she's an OC if it's literally me, Gen, I am absolutely Shameless, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Sticksona, but with one new dumbfuck!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAngstandSin/pseuds/QueenofAngstandSin
Summary: An absolutely shameless self-insert fic.A young adult who goes simply by "Soul" has managed to get herself inside one of her favorite games-somehow. And so, Henry is left repeating the game with this 19-year-old following him like a puppy.Oh boy.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin & Original Female Character
Series: THSC but with One(1) Extra Dumbfuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024726
Kudos: 17





	Breaking the Bank but with One(1) Extra Dumbfuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind!Henry Au: Breaking the Bank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529895) by [FanGirlStephie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie). 



His head was pounding.

Henry sat up slowly with a groan. The sun blazed down on him, and he quickly covered his face with an arm before opening his eyes.

Last he remembered, he, Ellie and Charles were going to bed after a particularly taxing mission. The moment he hit the bed, everything seemed to break apart, but he thought it was a dream.

_Where am I?_

Finally he registered his surroundings. A desert, and a hauntingly familiar bank sitting in front of him.

_No._

_No no no **no**._

He couldn't do this again. He _could not_ repeat this cursed game. He brought his knees to his chest, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

He was alone. Ellie and Charles were gone. He was alone-

A soft groan quickly corrected him.

Henry turned, seeing someone else was with him, only a few feet away. A girl.

She barely looked older than eighteen, maybe nineteen at the _most_ , with dark brown hair and dark circles under her eyes. A red bowtie sat on her neck, shining in the sunlight, and she wore a denim jacket and a baggy green hoodie. A light brown purse strap crossed her chest, a floral pattern peeking out from under the jacket.

That...was not how the game went. He was supposed to be alone. He...wasn't complaining about not being alone, but this...

This wasn't right.

He watched the stranger sit up, rubbing her eyes before noticing him. "Wha...who? Where am I?"

Henry just watched her, not sure how to feel. How did she get here? Who was she?

She dug around in her pockets a bit, pulling out a phone, probably to check the time and day. Henry already knew, of course. It was August 27th, 2013, the day he broke into the bank and was arrested.

She, apparently, did _not_ know this, as she stared with wide eyes at the phone.

"What the _fuck_? It's fucking _November_ and _2020._ Actually, where did this come from? This isn't my phone."

Oh okay. So time travel, apparently. Honestly this was probably the least of Henry's problems. He'd had some timeline shenanigans, after all. But no one else should, right? Henry thought only he was cursed with this power.

The girl finally met his eyes again.

"I'm not in my world anymore, am I?"

Henry didn't think she was, so he shook his head. Her shoulders slumped, and he frowned.

So the game had restarted, but he was apparently with someone this time, someone who was barely more than a child.

The Deity sure liked making things harder for him.

"You're Henry Stickmin."

Henry blinked, brought out of his thoughts.

"In my world, this is all just a game." She brought her legs to her chest. He wondered briefly if she was hot. "You're the main character. I was just restarting the game when I blacked out. How did I get here?"

His frown deepened. So this was one of his spectators, a player. He knew what and who they were, to an extent. He knew they manipulated him like a puppet, making choices for him and sending him down different paths. Sometimes he felt fondness for them, they helped him reach endings and they prevented him from ever truly dying, sometimes the feeling of their prescence was even comforting. But other times, he hated them for the pain they put him through.

He couldn't feel a player's influence this time, though. It was all on him.

And he had a player to take care of now. He doubted she could get through any of this alone, and to be honest if she was only eighteen, she probably had no way to survive. Hell, if she really wasn't from the world, there wouldn't even be any files or anything on her. No birth certificate, no medical history, nothing.

She'd probably die on her own, unable to find a job or even get any help from the government due to that fact that she shouldn't even exist here.

_I don't want to be alone again, either._ Henry got to his feet, offering her a hand. She got up slowly, clearly favoring her right hip. He wondered briefly what happened to her. _We'll get through the game. I'll go back to Triple Threat and...maybe she can go back to her world._

"Right...uh, you can call me Soul, by the way."

Henry didn't think that was her real name, but that was fine. He didn't want to know her name, he wanted this to just be another faceless spectator. Less risk of getting attached that way.

Sighing, he dug through his hammerspace. The disguise was still there. He glanced at Soul, wondering how this was going to work. She was a lot smaller than him, about a foot shorter compared to his six feet, but he wasn't sure if they could both breathe in it.

He looked at her again with a questioning hum. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Logic doesn't seem to exist in this world, so I guess we can both try to fit in it?"

_Oh boy._

Henry sighed again. Alright, so they were doing this.

Before they knew it, they were by the road, watching the truck in the distance. Henry ducked down into the bag first, shifting so Soul could settle inside with him. It was an uncomfortable fit, especially as he tied the knot(He still had no clue how he did that). He could tell she didn't really like the way they were pressed against each other, with his taller, more slender form curled around her smaller one. She was probably hot, too, in her heavier clothes. Honestly if she was from the future and it really was November wherever she was supposed to be at, it made sense.

He heard the truck stop, and footsteps approach.

"Huh? How did we miss one?"

"I think we should throw it in with the others. Just to be safe?"

Henry pulled Soul a bit closer as they were lifted, trying to keep her still. He could feel her trembling, but it wasn't enough to throw them off, thankfully. It wasn't until he heard the truck shut that he let her go, feeling her shift to get a more comfortable position. He couldn't see her, but he could tell by the sounds she made and the way she moved that she was in pain.

Shamefully, he thought that it could help them with the "Lawyered Up" ending. But it could also slow him down for the other endings.

He suddenly felt like he was going to regret this.

The trip was still painful. Every bump and crack in the road jostled them, making them hit their heads together or against the floor or wall. Even when they were tossed into the bank, the sacks of money certainly weren't _soft_ by any means, leaving them winded a few moments.

Henry was the first to climb out. He took a deep breath, seeing Soul cover her ears before standing up.

Sirens went off and lights flashed. Almost immediately they were surrounded by guards.

"Freeze!"

Henry only sighed again.

Great. This was going to be _just fucking great._

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO WITH A NEW SERIES.
> 
> I blame the SSR discord for encouraging me to do this. I know I already have The Toppat King, but I hit bad writer's block and needed a break from it.
> 
> This one will follow the spirit of the games much closer, silly and lighthearted, but still sad and solemn at times.
> 
> As a quick note, we won't see fails often. Henry's been through them all, so the only time he'll fail is when the correct answer needs to change for the purpose of the story.


End file.
